


Since I Met You

by Lauren (notalwaysweak)



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-22
Updated: 2003-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysweak/pseuds/Lauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another Blue ficlet. Like as if you get sick of them. Slash, Lister/Rimmer. In honour of the fact that I just watched Blue for the thirtieth time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Since I Met You

**Author's Note:**

> Red Dwarf characters belong to Grant Naylor.

'Don't ever leave us again!' Lister pants frantically into Rimmer's ear.

'I won't... I swear I won't.' Rimmer clings to him tightly, so tightly that Lister can almost believe it.

'You promise?'

'Oh, Listy...' Rimmer draws back a little, and their eyes meet and lock together, desire burning deep in their hearts, but rising, showing, becoming so apparent that even an idle watcher might see their need and turn away in deferent respect.

'Oh, Rimsy...' Lister breathes.

He doesn't quite get the chance to take his next breath: Rimmer's mouth is on his, hot and fierce, tongue pressing insistently between Lister's lips, and Lister opens his mouth willingly to this invasion. His knee nudges Rimmer's legs apart, and Rimmer falls back onto the console, pulling Lister with him, heedless of any buttons or switches digging into his back.

Their lips are bruising and hurting from the brutal intensity, but both of them ignore the feeling, even when Lister's roving tongue finds the metallic taste of blood on Rimmer's lip. Clothing is torn at and removed, starting with the ridiculous silverfoil flight jacket that Rimmer wears, and ending with Lister's tatty underpants.

'Yes...'

'Yes...'

Lister's fingers move, press and probe, finding Rimmer's entrance, seeking inwards, past softly yielding muscle: first one, now two, their passage made easier by the combination of his saliva on them and Rimmer's evident willingness to open to him.

Rimmer chokes between inhale and exhale, and Lister pauses a second, eyes almost filling with fear until Rimmer breathes again, both of them forgetting that Rimmer is a hologram. He feels too real, too alive, and so hot and tight around Lister's eager fingers. Lister's other hand finds Rimmer's cock -- not a difficult task; they are both achingly erect -- and strokes him.

'Lister. Now.'

Lister obeys orders, shifts on the console, and slides slowly into Rimmer's welcoming warmth. They both gasp, Rimmer with a little pain that turns to pleasure as Lister's movements open him up and make it easier.

'How long?' Lister demands, staring down into Rimmer's eyes. 'How long have you wanted this?'

'Lister, I... oh!'

'How long?'

'Since I met you!' Rimmer cries, hips bucking, cock twitching in Lister's hand. Lister tightens his hand on the other man's cock and thrusts fiercely into him, and as his climax hits his brain with the force of an express train

he wakes up, hand almost painfully gripping his own cock, and as his seed sprays all over the sheets, he realises...

Rimmer isn't here. He never was.

Lister rolls over quietly, away from the sticky evidence of his shame, and his tears go unheard by anyone.


End file.
